


Show

by Koe



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Theatre
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jækla storebrødre, som aldri kan gi seg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Giving a Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969094) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)



> NB: Denne historien handler selvfølgelig IKKE om de virkelige brødrene Ylvisåker. Dette er lek og tull og forbannet løgn: Bård og Vegard i historien her er bare to fantasifostre/dobbeltgjengere med dårlig stil og enda verre moral. Så altså - om de stakkars virkelige brødrene noengang skulle være så veldig uheldige å snuble over dette - så håper jeg at de kan ta det som et slags bakvendt kompliment: dette er kun en tvilsom bivirkning av velfortjent kjendisstatus, ingenting mer.

Han kunne føle det, bokstavelig talt kjenne det på kroppen: øyeblikket da alt gikk galt. Pæreformet, som engelskmennene sier. Utav all proporsjon og rett vest, dit høna sparker, til helvete på blanke skinner.  
  
Antagelig var det tungen som gjorde utslaget. Tungen hans - Bårds - som hadde tatt seg over i Vegards munn helt på egenhånd. Nå drev den og utforsket Vegards tunge, gane, myke indre kinnkjøtt og harde tannkanter.  
  
 _"Tenner: skarpe!"_ flashet det gjennom hjernen hans, "Han kommer til å bite tungen av meg!" Men Vegard gjorde ikke det, han trakk seg ikke, han backet ikke av. Jækla storebrødre, som aldri kan gi etter når de blir utfordret av lillebror.  
  
Langt borte hørte han den ene jenten gispe: "Guri!" og den andre gryntet - et åndeløst og dypt lite grynt steget opp fra mørke, varme bløtdeler, direkte fra hennes mest dyriske indre selv.  
  
Den stygge, men likevel litt hissende lyden var det som skulle til: gongongen som fikk ham til å rive seg sjøl løs fra brorens munn - røske seg ut av det varme kysset med et høylytt SMAKK! - så spyttdråper skvatt ned på haken og deler av sjelen ble hengende igjen. Bård fortsatte å rygge bakover med blikket stivt festet til Vegards øyne.  
  
Vegards øyne var helt sorte - han så sint ut, men leppene hans - leppene var intenst røde, blanke og våte. Han så ut som en rasende bredskuldret Snehvit i lysegult korsett-liv, kort-kort rysjebesatt Lolita-kjole og hvite, gjennomsiktige knestrømper.

 

  
Siste nummer før teppefall hadde vært en høytempo-blanding av jrock og et Hello Dolly musicalnummer - de hadde til og med vært i kontakt med svenske Yohio under forberedelsene for å få kjolene til å sitte på den rette perverst dukkeaktige måten. Korsettet var et reint helvete å synge i. Men øvelse gjorde mester som vanlig. Øvelse var det hemmelige våpenet deres, den beinharde virkeligheten bak det som mediene så lett kalte gudebenådet talent.  
  
Høydepunktet i "Hello Lolita"-nummeret, og dermed hele forestillingen, var øyeblikket der de dukket inn bak rysjede parasoller og lot som de kysset. Resultatet var garantert latter og trampeklapp: leken med incest-tabuet (vel innenfor familieshowenes moralske grenser) i kombinasjon med jrock-sjangerens teatralske androgynitet og sexy undertoner fikk taket til å reise seg; det var reine alkymien.  
  
Og suksessen var et faktum denne kvelden også: ekstranummer, blomster og autografsigneringer hele veien til garderoben, pluss elastisk undertøy skutt opp fra dypet foran scenen: en minimal rosa blondetruse som så ubrukt ut og en gull-Sputnik-truse som Vegard hadde stukket opp under nesen på Bård: _definitivt_ brukt.  
  
Antagelig sto det også folk utenfor teatret som håpet å få se dem på vei hjem. Etter YouTube-hitene hadde det blitt stadig fler pupper og rumper å signere, og det fantes nå tydeligvis et titalls fans som gikk rundt med autograf-tatoveringer på kroppen. Sprø, sprø folk. Men veldig smigrende også selvfølgelig.  
  
Smigrende var det også at de to tenåringsjentene som hadde vunnet backstagepass gjennom en radiokonkurransen så ut som de holdt på å besvime da han og Vegard stilte opp til en rask foto- og autografseanse umiddelbart etter forestillingen. Svettende i knitrende kjolestoff og med sminken rennende klemte brødrene hver sin jente, lot dem ta bilder og video, småpratet hyggelig - i den grad du kan prate hyggelig med fullstendig starstruckede tenåringer, og som en slags finale hadde han fått den fantastiske ideen å gi Vegard et skikkelig filmkyss - parasollscenen uten parasoller: så de to fansene kunne få ta med seg et helt unikt minne hjem fra kvelden.

 

  
Han gløttet bort på jentene nå. De så ut som de hadde hatt opptil flere orgasmer på stedet: de hang slapt stablet opp mot hverandre, røde i fjeset, øyne som klinkekuler, pesende åpne strawberry lipgloss-munner... ingen av dem hadde fått opp noe kamera og _takk og pris_ for det: et bitte lite lyspunkt midt oppi katastrofen.  
  
Vegard hadde summet seg: "Da tror eg vi får si at det er nok for i dag! Takk for i kveld jenter, dere har vært fantastiske."  
  
Etter tonen å dømme hadde kvelden vært alt annet enn fantastisk i Vegards øyne, men den fikk likevel jentene til å stable beinene under seg og rykke mot døren. Vegard fulgte etter og halvveis skjøv dem ut på gangen. Gjennom døren kunne høres opphissede kvin og stønn i det de sakte forsvant nedover korridoren utenfor.  
  
Bård så på Vegard igjen. Vegard så ut som han hadde veldig lyst til å si noe, men presset i stedet bare leppene sammen og sa ingenting. Bård sa heller ingenting, han snudde seg rundt og gikk ut bakdøren heller; mot garderobene, halvveis i svime. Mens han gikk kunne han høre Vegards kjole rasle bak seg. Det krøp i ham.

 

  
Vel inne i garderoben vendte han seg mot veggen - ikke kikk i speilet, for all del! Han kunne fortsatt kjenne leppene gløde varmt og hovent i ansiktet. Han så sikkert ut som han var halvveis i oppløsning og det var han jo.  
  
Problematisk var det også at han hadde en aldeles overtydelig ereksjon. Det faktumet var også minst halve problemet med kysset han nettopp hadde delt med Vegard - tunge var selvfølgelig ikke bra det heller, men ereksjonen... den stålharde ereksjonen som han hadde presset inn i Vegards hofte, i det han med en arm om Vegards skuldre og en hånd på Vegards rumpe krøllet tyllstoffet så hardt inn i Vegards at rynkene antagelig aldri lot seg stryke ut igjen... Det var ikke en normal ting å gjøre. De to var vanligvis svært avslappede rundt hverandre, delte nærmest alt - uunngåelig slik som de levde - men ikke akkurat _det_. Ikke _sex_!  
  
Jo, han hadde hørt Vegard ha sex, alene og med forloveden (konen nå) og han hadde sett Vegards halvstive mang en gang etter forestilling, men å faktisk _ha sex med_ Vegard - det var _det_ han hadde gjort, måtte han konstatere med et grøss - det hadde aldri vært i tankene hans overhodet. Han visste Vegard var tiltrekkende, hadde en fin kropp... Sikkert god i sengen, han hadde iallefall alltid trodd det uten å tenke så veldig konkret over det før... Bårds avkleding bremset sakte opp i det han innså at han fant sin egen bror sexy og tydeligvis hadde gjort det i lang, lang tid. Alltid, kanskje. Faen! Faen, faen, faen-i-helvetet!  
  
"Har du tenkt å pelle deg i dusjen, eller?"  
  
Bård kvapp til og skrellet av seg resten av kostymet. Han var fristet til å bare la det bli liggende der på benken, men års rutine fikk ham til å henge alt pent opp, så fasong og finish satt som det skulle til neste forestilling. Kostymene ble slitt nok av alt de fikk gjennomgå på scenen om ikke de skulle få dårlig behandling mellom forestillingene også. Det var nettopp denne rutinen - innøvde handlinger som satt som spikret i ryggmargen - som gjorde at showene fungerte og fungerte, år ut og år inn, gjennom tider der de to fungerte som én organisme og tider der de knapt kunne utstå trynet på hverandre. Akkurat _det_ var ikke problemet i kveld, dog.  
  
Han tråkket raskt ut av undertøyet, hev det i skittentøyskurven og skottet forsiktig mot Vegard i det han skyndte seg mot dusjen. Vegard hadde også hengt opp kjole og parykk, nå sto han vendt mot speilet og gned fjeset inn med sminkefjerner. Faen, det burde Bård ha gjort sjøl også, før han gikk i dusjen, men det fikk bare være, han snudde ikke nå. Denne kvelden måtte bare bli overstått så fort som mulig. Dusje, på med myke hverdagsklær, taxi hjem til familien og så glemme alt dette, denne jævlige oppdagelsen, revolusjonen, sjokket som var så distraherende at det nesten fikk ham til å tryne på det våte flisegulvet i det han tråkket inn i dusjavlukket.  
  
Han holdt seg på beinene likevel og kom seg innenfor, justerte vannet, famlet etter sjampoen, fokuserte på de vante bevegelsene - såpe inn svett hår, smaken av sminke som rant langs munnvikene... Kjente og betryggende rutiner. Kunne han fortsette å gjøre dette nå? Kunne de? Gikk det i det hele tatt an, etter noe sånt?  
  
Vegard måtte ha kjent ereksjonen hans der oppe og det er ikke mulig å ta feil av følelsen av fremmed tunge i munnen. En tunge som omtrent sto halvveis nede i halsen på Vegard før Bård fikk summet seg nok til å snelle den inn igjen. Fuck.  
  
Han fikk skylde på scene-adrenalinet. Det var ikke første gang han og Vegard hadde brent opp overskuddsenergien de fløt på etter forestilling ved å gjøre helt syke saker. Herregud, den gangen han gikk armgang langs balkongen på Ole Bull... han hadde trodd at Vegard skulle drepe ham da. Med rå desibel alene.  
  
Vegard hadde dessverre knapt sagt et ord etter _kveldens_ fadese. Det var sånn Bård visste at dette var ordentlig, ordentlig ille. Hadde Vegard bare gitt ham en på trynet, ropt faens kuk, skjøvet ham vekk... I stedet hadde han bare stått der, lamslått antagelig, med åpent gap, tunge langt nedi halsen og en vilt overivrig kuk gnissende opp etter hoftebenet. Hvordan bortforklarte man egentlig noe sånt? Hvordan i huleste gjorde man det?  
  
Bård tenkte - fort, for ikke å dvele lengre enn han absolutt måtte ved faenskapen - at han fikk si noen veldig få ord før de dro hvert til sitt, noe à la "Unnskyld, eg flippet helt ut. La oss aldri prate om det igjen." eller noe i den dur til Vegard og så dra hjem og håpe at temaet aldri, aldri kom opp igjen.  
  
Dette var jo livet hans. Alt - karriere, suksess, - alt de hadde bygget opp avhang av at samspillet mellom dem gikk glatt, at kjemien stemte på tross av drit som gikk galt, på tross av overraskelser, teite journalister, sprø fans, familie som ikke alltid var like forståelsesfulle når tingene raste rundt dem. De var hverandres grunnmur, hverandres faste, sikre punkt hver gang verden snurret litt for fort.  
  
Bård presset ansiktet inn mot de kalde flisene. Kanskje han gråt en skvett også, kanskje ikke, det var vanskelig å si under dusjstrålen. Sminken var iallefall borte nå. Han stønnet av seg sjøl og idiotien den latterlige underbevisstheten hans hadde fått ham opp i.

  
  
Det gikk i døren. Han vred seg nok rundt til å se Vegard stå i døråpningen. Naken, med vått hår og sminkerester rundt øynene. Og halv, nei for faen!, minst to tredjedels stiv kuk! What the fuck?!  
  
Vegard fortsatte inn i rommet og rett inn i dusjen til han sto under vannstrålen sammen med Bård. Bård rygget til han sto presset opp langs veggen. Vegard sa ingenting, bare løftet ansiktet mot dusjstrålen og gned seg i øynene før han strakk seg etter sjampoen. Det var ikke til å unngå at han kom borti Bård. Bård trakk inn magen det han kunne, men det hjalp ikke stort, Vegards glatte overarm strøk over brystet hans og - skrekk og gru - hoftekammen hans klemte igjen mot Bårds røde, sprengte, rett-mot-taket-pekende og veldig, veldig avslørende ereksjon.  
  
Kukhodet dunket svimlende og han kunne kjenne forsatsen piple. Og hvordan han klarte å fokusere på _det_ kunne han knapt forstå, han burde tenke på _en eneste_ ting og det var å komme seg ut herfra, ut, vekk, hjem til normaliteten, vekk fra galskapen og en verden uten fast grunn under føttene.  
  
"Ikke rør deg!" hørte han Vegard spytte ut. Vegard vasket fortsatt håret, han hadde såpeklatter rennende og øynene tett sammenknepne, men han måtte ha følt fluktrefleksen i Bårds bevegelser. Bård ble stående der han var, presset inn mot hjørnet, tankene i spinn og følelsene i overdrive: Bård kunne kjenne hver dråpe som traff ham som rekyler fra Vegards hud - litt kaldere enn de varme rett fra dusjen, kroppsdelene som stadig streifet hans - Vegard gjorde ikke antyding til å unngå ereksjonen hans og det ga jo ingen mening - og samtidig klarte han overhodet ikke å tenke en eneste klar tanke. Når han ikke kunne flykte, hva skulle han gjøre da? Hvordan i all verden skulle han komme seg ut av situasjonen? Dette var jo hinsides enhver løsning, var det ikke?  
  
Men så, som et lynglimt av inspirasjon slo det ned i ham, han ble nesten mo i knærne: dette var hevn! Det var reinspikket, vidunderlig hevn, den fantastiske broren hans hadde funnet den mest utspekulerte måten å hevne seg på som tenkes kunne, det sinnsyke kysset kunne få gå over i historien uten å sette varige flekker på Bårds samvittighet fordi Vegard gjorde noe enda verre og det var jo helt fantastisk! Lettelsen skyllet gjennom ham i bølger så han ble kald og varm og ereksjonen flagget heldigvis litt og han ség bakover mot fliseveggene og knærne gav nesten etter fordi lettelsen var så helt enorm. Helvetes jækla storebrødre!  
  
Vegard var endelig ferdig med å skylle seg og Bård var så mo av lykke over å ha blitt sluppet av kroken, at da Vegard lente seg inn mot ham flirte han bare fjollete ned mot det kjente, kjære, pillråtne trynet og sa "Keep it coming, bror!" og det tok lange, lange sekunder før han forsto at Vegard faktisk falt ned på kne foran ham og...  
  
"Nei, faen, Vegard, slutt!"  
  
Vegard bare kikket irritert opp på ham med Bårds kuk i den ene hånden og den andre støttet mot veggen ved låret hans.  
  
"Vegard!"  
  
Vegard beholdt blikkontakten og førte kukhodet mot leppene. Bård så stjerner.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"  
  
Hvor mange sekunder det tok før han kom over hele Vegards fjes, røde lepper, svarte våte hårklistrer og mørkt insisterende øyne visste han ikke, men det kunne ikke ha vært særlig mange. Orgasmen tok ham fullstendig på sengen og nå klarte han ikke å holde seg på beina lenger, han bare ség ned langs flisene som en våt klut. Tenkeevnen fullstendig opphørt.  
  
Vegard karret seg på beinene igjen, tydelig stiv i knærne. Han vasket fjeset på nytt. Det drøyp seigt fra kuken hans. - Han kom! Han kom av å suge meg! Fy faen! tenkte Bård og betraktet verden fra et helt nytt perspektiv der i badehjørnet, i ubehagelig krøll på de seige, kalde flisene som han ikke kunne brydd seg mindre om.  
  
Tankene forsvant igjen i det han fikk se Vegard vaske kuk og rumpe (og Senkveld-tatovering) i helt sjeldent nærbilde, pusteevnen forsvant også der et øyeblikk. Den kom ikke tilbake før Vegard rakte ham en hånd og dro ham opp på beinene.  
  
"Vask deg, din idiot, så vi kommer oss hjem i kveld."  
  
Bård snublet gjennom dusjrutinen på nytt, skyllet svette ut av øyne, armhuler og rumpesprekk og i mellomtiden hadde Vegard tatt håndkledet hans - bruk ditt egen håndkle, jackass! rakk Bård å tenke - og forsvunnet ut gjennom døren. Heldigvis lot han den stå åpen, ellers hadde neppe Bård klart å følge etter, dette var vanskelig nok som det var.  
  
Bård pellet seg likevel etter, ut i garderoben - nølende, usikker, følte seg nyfødt, eller som om verden ikke lenger var den han hadde trodd den var. Jæklig ekkel følelse.  
  
"Du, kom her." sa Vegard og rakte ham et tørt håndkle. Bård fikk seg bare såvidt til å ta i mot. Vegard tok det fra ham igjen og frotterte ham raskt overalt, hode, rygg, bein, rumpe og kjønn. Bård forsøkte å bremse ham ved å legge hendene over hans, men Vegard gjorde seg likevel bare bryskt ferdig. Deretter trakk han på seg bokseren (takk-og-lov) og slo en arm rundt Bård.  
  
"Slapp av." sa han, "Nå får vi på oss fillene og tar kvelden. Show er show og dette er over. Eg gleder meg som en unge til å komme meg hjem og i seng. Og du er dritsliten. Kle på deg så vi slipper å bruke hele kvelden her."  
  
Så ga han Bård en ordentlig klem, en skikkelig trøstende storebrorklem, før han slapp ham og fortsatte med påkledningen. Vegard smilte, og Bård smilte, litt skjelvende, tilbake. For en kveld og for et show.

 


End file.
